reign_of_sithfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger is a human male who is a former Jedi padawan and now turned into a Sith Lord and took an apprentice at the age of 17. The young jedi struggled with the dark side and after finding a Sith Holocron on Malachor, and Ezra managed to open it. This left Ezra venerable, and Ezra became consumed by the Dark Side using the Holocron he begin fighting very aggressively and using the dark side of the Force. After the death of his Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus, Ezra became fully consumed by the Dark side and sought to become a Sith Lord. He began training and his powers growing, he planned on taking on a Sith apprentice. He chose Ahsoka Tano. Thanks to the help of Hera and Sabine; whom the boy had sexual relations with both he was able to create blue milk drug that would weaken and break the former jedi and turn her into his slave. Thanks, to the formula he managed to weaken Ahsoka but thanks to him despite Ahsoka's stubbornness and resistance he not only managed to break a former Jedi, but turned her into his new pet. After, turning her into his apprentice he gave her a necklace that she wore no matter what. He begin training her as a Sith apprentice having her spar against training droid as well as study from the Sith Holocron. He then, planned to take her to Malachor to complete her training. Biography Childhood Ezra was born on Empire Day, the son of Mira and Emphira Bridger but during his early years until he was 9 his parents were arrested by the Empire for speaking out against them. This left, Ezra as an orphan fending for himself. Joining the Ghost TBC Fall to the Dark Side TBC Secrete Mission to Malachor TBC Death of his master TBC Becoming a Sith TBC Taking an Apprentice TBC Master and Apprentice TBC Training TBC Mission to Malachor with Ahsoka TBC Relationships Ahsoka TBC Sabine Wren TBC Hera Syndulla TBC Kanan Jarrus TBC The Grand Inquisitor TBC Personality Traits Ezra Bridger was a force-sensitive human male, who had tan skin and black hair along with a 9 inch cock and underneath his clothing he was jacked and had a Mesomorph body and he had muscles. He was quite fit and active. He later obtained scars on his left cheek after the battle aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, he originally had blue eyes but they turned yellow following his completion as a Sith. He originally was a thievish and sympathetic until his fall to the Dark Side. He also was promiscuous, having sexual relations and intercourse with more than one person including his own apprentice Ahsoka Tano. After, he fell to the Dark Side he adapted himself using the Sith Holocron to improve his fighting technique and mastering a various of forms and mastered Form IV. He was very aggressive and showed no mercy, he would use his emotion and angry all the time, he was very violent executing the Grand Inquisitor despite him being unarmed and defeated showing no regret or hesitation. His fighting skills, were put to the test at the age of 17 he managed to kill the Grand Inquisitor besting him in Lightsaber and force combat. He cared a great deal for others such as his apprentice Ahsoka Tano when she was knocked out by the Grand Inquisitor and about to be executed he used the force to stop him and carry her over his shoulder when escaping. He also was not very violent during sexual intercourse, for example when he was was breaking Ahsoka he didn't hurt her despite her resisting and stubbornness to be broken. He had a bold but brash attitude and an Authority figure. Equipment Ezra Bridger was equipped with a red lightsaber which he used after he discards his green lightsaber he used during his time as a Jedi Padawan. Ezra also had a Sith Holocron that he got when he went on a secrete mission to Malachor behind his master's back which he kept in his underwear under his throbbing meat usually. He also had a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol which he occasionally wielded and at night he wore blue pajamas on very rare occasions but he discarded them and just slept naked at night.